


Лучше

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: В мире зияет дыра [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, deity in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у нее негромко, ровно, почти случайно, и на мгновение в груди сжалось от страха.Она ничего подобного не говорила десятилетиями, но слова сорвались с языка легко.Потому что было, кому говорить.
Relationships: Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster/The Outsider
Series: В мире зияет дыра [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744093
Kudos: 2





	Лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький драббл, который происходит в той же аю, что и "В мире зияет дыра": https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298703/chapters/43310180  
> после событий этого фика.

Золото заката очень быстро сменилось теплой синевой, как только солнце окончательно упало за горизонт. Стало прохладнее, но эта прохлада была приятна после духоты серконоского летнего дня. 

Чужой прижимался сбоку. Он обнимал руку Билли, сложив голову на ее плечо. Он был теплым, согрелся под солнцем, и теперь медленно отдавал свое тепло. 

Вода плескала о берег. Впереди простиралось ровное зеркало океана, заревом освещенное далеко-далеко, позади огнями горел большой город, и слышно было далекую музыку. 

Мир казался Билли чище с такого ракурса. 

Лучше. 

Билли длинно вздохнула, разомкнув губы, склонила к нему голову, прижавшись щекой к шелковым волосам. 

Мир казался волшебным. 

Билли не привыкла видеть его таким. 

— Я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у нее негромко, ровно, почти случайно, и на мгновение в груди сжалось от страха. 

Она ничего подобного не говорила десятилетиями, но слова сорвались с языка легко.

Потому что было, кому говорить.

Чужой пошевелился в ответ медленно. Его рука ласково зарылась ей в волосы, некрепко сжала, и Билли поддалась, разворачивая голову. 

Чужой поцеловал, отлипнув от ее руки, ладонью скользнув на щеку, оглаживая под каменным глазом. 

На Билли дохнуло ощущениями. Она дрогнула, неловко вцепившись в его плечо.

Он не говорил, ему не нужно было — он транслировал чувства. И это было удивительно. Это заставляло дрожать, сжиматься сердце, и голова кружилась. И дышать нечем. 

Когда он передает чувства вот так — им сложно подобрать названия. Эта мешанина из солнечных бликов на волнах, из ощущения лучей и теплой воды на коже. 

У Чужого теплые губы, теплые руки, теплые глаза.

Билли нечем дышать, и она дышит им.


End file.
